1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a spacer band assembly for use in mounting dual tires on a truck wheel. More specifically, the spacer band assembly positively maintains a predetermined clearance between the pair of rim mounted tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is highly desirable to provide a mounting for dual rims which ensures that both rims are in an exact alignment with a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the wheel. Exact alignment is particularly important when the vehicle is in motion and the rim mounted tires are subject to dynamic forces and stresses.
If either one or both of the rims are mounted on the wheel in such a manner as to lie in a plane which is not perpendicular to the rotational axis of the wheel, the tread on the tire will not travel along the roadway in a straight track with respect to the line of travel of the vehicle. This situation causes undue tread wear. More importantly, however, improper alignment can result in shock loading which induces excessive strains on the rim and wheel mounting assembly.
It has been known to use compressible and non-compressible spacer bands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,773 shows an axially deformable spacer having a compressible medial portion containing compressible ribs and U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,772 shows an axially deformable spacer having side portions which are radially deflectable.